Love After Death AMV Plot line
by ShadowedLove97
Summary: Plot line to my AMV, Love After Death. You can watch it here: youtube DOT com / watch? v  EQUALS SIGN 3pG9Z-SijbM Couples: KuroFai and InuKag Rated T for containing sensitive matters about loved ones death, possible suicide and major character death.


**(Warning, this is the plot line to my AMV and not an actual fanfiction. This may become a real fanfiction later.)**

* * *

><p>BEFORE VIDEO:<p>

Kurogane had been trying to figure out how to confess his love for Fai when some alarming suicidal signs had been coming from Fai. Kurogane stopped to talk to him, and had hoped he had gotten through to him. Unfortunately, he had not. Fai, whom knew that Syoaran was reverting back to his cold, clone self so he made a pact with him to kill him. Syaoran, whom was acting like his clone self at the time, agreed to it. The clone (Syaoran is now fully the clone) attacks Fai and eats his left (or was it right?) eye. Kurogane drives off the Clone, but the deed had been done.

While this was going on, in another world, InuYasha and Kagome had been going on a picnic when Kaguya showed up. She attacks InuYasha and pins him to a tree. Kagome aims an arrow at her but it goes through the mirror and then reflects back at InuYasha. Kagome rushes towards InuYasha and gets shot by her own arrow.

WHERE WE START OFF IN VIDEO:

Kurogane, desperately trying to figure out why Fai was dying right before his eyes, asks Yuuko if she was able to save him. She tells him yes but the price would be too high. (NOTE: This next part isn't exactly in the video but in flashbacks you'll see that it actually happened:) Kurogane goes for it anyways and she grants his wish in such a way that it wouldn't be too much of a high price. Kurogane is then made to cut open his wrist and Kamui mixes his vampire blood with Kurogane's blood, making sure that Kurogane's blood was the only thing Fai could eat or drink. But it had been to late. Fai knew this, so he said sorry and fainted. When he said sorry, Kurogane realized his worst fear had come true; that Fai had committed suicide and he could not stop it. Eventually Fai died and Kurogane started seeing Fai and feeling his presence (since they were connected much more closely than before) but he no one else could. At 0:39 (or somewhere around there) Kurogane remembers giving Fai that vampire blood to reassure himself that it wasn't entirely his fault. But he isn't quite convinced and becomes quite angry and sad. He starts to remember all the good and bad times he had with Fai and wished that he could relive them once more. At 1:12 (or somewhere around there) he is about the punch an almost unconscious Fai after he had told him that he was sorry, but he doesn't. At 1:17 (or somewhere around there) he remembers what Fai was like when he left the room. He then awakens, finding himself that he had fallen asleep and had dreamed his memories. After that we see him agonizing on the possible future that could have happened.

Now we're with InuYasha. He yells out her name and asks her why he blocked the arrow. She tells him it was her time to save him and then falls unconscious and dies. InuYasha, while carrying her body away (we don't exactly get to see that part), he remembers how full of life she had been. He finally gets to the spot where he was going to bury her and hugs her once more, agonizing on how he couldn't save her. Later on, after the funeral, he falls asleep and dreams about Kagome. He wakes up in a cold sweat, as if he had seen a ghost. He then remembers some of the other times Kagome had saved him by getting rid of his demon self. A little while later, he remembers her face right after she got shot but before he yelled out her name. He later fights some demon but while fighting it the demon tortures InuYasha about Kagome (it could read minds). Angered, InuYasha attacks and kills the demon. (We didn't get to see him fight it.) He starts agonizing over Kagome again and a new onslaught of memories (good and bad) come over him. Then we see that, after another fight with a demon that had threatened his life, he had gone full demon. InuYasha, looking at his bloody claws, remembers how Kagome suppressed this side of him and another onslaught of memories occurs as another demon comes and fights him. Once he's finished fighting that said demon, we see him remembering Kagome once more hugging him after suppressing his demon nature.

At 3:10 or /3:08 We flip back to Kurogane, who's having a real hard time excepting the fact that Fai's really gone. He remember holding Fai close to him after finding out that it was the Clone that had tore out Fai's eye and had eaten it.

Next (at 3:18) we go back to InuYasha, whom feels like Kagome's presence is still with him and his remembering a time when her presence/life force was strongest. Then we see that he is, in fact alone on a grassy hill.

Then we are hurled back into more memories (the broken glass effect there to show that these memories are the hardest to remember 'cause they were some of the most important times with the people whom they had loved). We then find ourselves in a memory that foreshadows Fai's death. The same thing happens with a memory with him and Kagome.

Next Kurogane remembers the time Fai had truly cried in front of him and he could not comfort him.

InuYasha, then, remembers one of the moments where Kagome had to purify the Shikon Jewel in order to keep him Half Demon. We are then hurled into memories both from InuYasha and Fai that occurred before their deaths.

After that Kurogane remembers (after being painfully reminded on how Fai died) one of the times where he was the most desperate in trying to save Fai's life. We then see an unconscious InuYasha (unconscious from a fight that had been happening while we were seeing the memories) subconsciously dreaming of a time when Kagome and InuYasha were together and he had been hurt badly. Next we are hurled into more memories (which, while the memories are taking place, Kurogane and InuYasha are engaged in a battle with their enemies.) We then see the most important memories to them shaded in gold.

Now we're back to the present, where it is once again in a shade of grey, except this time it looks like an old movie is playing. We see a dead InuYasha on the ground because he had been fighting Kanna and Kagura and had intentionally lost so that he could be with Kagome in death, which we see he is. Then we see Kurogane losing a battle that he had tried hard to win for Fai but lost. He also dies because of injuries we didn't get to see and also joins Fai in death. After, we see a picture of them happily together in death.

At the very end of the video the words say:

Those whom love each other...

...Will never be separated, no matter what.


End file.
